Problem: To get to work each morning, Michael takes a scooter 8.23 kilometers and a motorcycle 2.46 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 34.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Michael's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${8}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Michael travels 10.69 kilometers in total.